Striking Strength
Example: Gladiator destroyed a planet in just a few blows. Contents hide # Introduction # Striking Strength levels # Notes # Other stats Introduction Striking Strength is the amount of physical force an individual can deal out. In other words, it is the physical Attack Potency of an individual. It may or may not depend on Lifting Strength. Striking strength describes the power behind the character’s physical blows. Generally, anything that has to do with the character’s actions instead of passively holding up weights is about this category. While lifting strength is a static value which can be measured in units of weight or mass, striking strength is different. It relies more on “action” which is a combination of speed and mass. As such, striking strength requires a whole different classification system. For more specific information regarding the meaning of the terms, see our Attack Potency and Tiering Systempages. Please note that Striking Strength doesn't automatically scale from Attack Potency unless there are Featssuggesting otherwise. For example, if a character used their strongest energy blast to vaporize a city, it would only scale to their physical strength if they were able to harm opponents that can withstand the aforementioned energy blast, or vice-versa. Following the same convention as Attack Potency, a "+" sign is used as "Mountain Class+", not "Mountain+ Class". Striking Strength levels Below Average Class Human Class Athlete Class Street Class Wall Class Small Building Class Building Class Large Building Class City Block Class Multi-City Block Class Small Town Class Town Class Large Town Class Small City Class City Class Mountain Class Large Mountain Class Island Class Large Island Class Small Country Class Country Class Large Country Class Continent Class Multi-Continent Class Moon Class Small Planet Class Planet Class Large Planet Class Dwarf Star Class Small Star Class Star Class Large Star Class Solar System Class Multi-Solar System Class Galactic Multi-Galactic Universal High Universal Universal+ Low Multiversal Multiversal Multiversal+ High Multiversal+ Low Complex Multiversal Complex Multiversal High Complex Multiversal Low Hyperversal Hyperversal High Hyperversal Outerversal High Outerversal Notes We have revised the chart to mirror the naming conventions of our Attack Potency and Tiering System pages. If you encounter a page that was accidentally overlooked, and uses a different system than the one listed below, we would appreciate the help to correct it. You can do so by following the instructions in this blog post. We also had problems with accurately converting pages with different striking strength and attack potency statistics. If you encounter pages with either unknown or too high striking strength ratings, you can start a thread in the content revision forum board in order to correct it. If you notice pages, featuring physically oriented characters, with comparable attack potency and striking strength values, but the former includes an "At least", "Likely", "Possibly", or "+" sign, and the second does not, it is also appreciated if you can help out by including this in the striking strength statistics. Other stats * Attack Potency * Speed * Lifting Strength * Durability * Stamina